Back to a changed future
by WackyWizard
Summary: Sam's back and she's got a lot to catch up on.She has a brother,Harry has siblings, Tonks and Remus are about to get married and of course Voldermort still about.And what about Ginny's hot older brother?Where does he fit into all this? SXOC CXOC JXL TXR
1. Return Home

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters. **

**A/n: Please read the first part of this sequel so you understand it. It's called Saving my future aka Getting my parents back together. Thanks. :D**

Return Home

I blinked; I was most defiantly not in Hogwarts. This room I was in was huge, the wall were pink and held painted silver butterflies, none of which moved. Across from my bed, which was king sized complete with drapes, was a fireplace and hanging above this fire place was a picture.

I looked at the picture, it was huge and from what I could tell seemed to be a family portrait. A jolt went through me as I recognised some of the people in the picture. Sirius stood on the far left, his hair was a lot shorter then the last time I had seen it, but it still fell into his eyes, he was grinning broadly his arms around a woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes who was smiling beautifully at the camera, my mother.

Next to her was James, his unruly jet black hair sticking up at the back and his glasses perched rather lopsided on his nose, he was grinning bashfully while next to him a rather amused looking woman stood, her long red hair cascading down over her shoulders and her emerald eyes twinkling, Lily.

Remus came next he was smiling shyly at the camera, a woman with bubblegum pink hair stood next to him grinning at the camera, it was Tonks. Next to Tonks was a man who looked like Sirius except less handsome and slightly smaller and skinnier, he had his arm around a woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes, Regulus and his wife.

On the row in front of them was me, I was stood in front of my father, my hair falling loosely down my back, I was grinning and was arm in arm with a boy who looked around thirteen, he had the same face as my mum but he had inherited Sirius's dark hair, this too fell into his eyes which were like his fathers. He was laughing at the camera while next to him stood Harry, his hands resting on the shoulder of a boy and a girl. The girl looked like a much younger version of Lily; she looked on shyly while her brother and twin grinned mischievously at the camera. He was the spitting image of James. Next to them stood a boy who looked like Regulus, he looked about twelve and was smiling rather unsurely at the camera while the girl next to him beamed brightly her dark hair pulled back in a plat, her brown eyes sparkling.

The photo was unmoving and I knew it was a muggle picture. I clambered out of the bed and looked at the photos that were sat on the dressing table, these photos were all wizarding ones, I could tell because the people inside them were moving.

There was one of the Weasleys all waving at the camera in front of the burrow, the one next to it was of me with Fred and George either side, all three of us were pulling funny faces, the next was of me, Ginny and Hermione all grinning at the camera, then came me and Harry arm in arm, there was a picture of me hugging the boy stood next to me in the muggle portrait, I presumed he was my brother, and finally there was one of me with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Cameron when they were at Hogwarts. All six of us were laughing.

I smiled and looked up from the photos to look around the room; it was huge and held a set of drawers, a desk, a bed and fireplace. It didn't seem to have a wardrobe but as I looked at the doors along the all I realised that I must have a walk in closet.

A knock on the door startled me out of my inspection of the room.

"Sam," Harry's voice said floating through the wood. "You ok?" he asked. I rushed to the door and flung it open before hugging him, he stepped back surprised before chuckling and hugging me. "I know it's been a few months to you, but to us it's only been a couple of hours, nobody's missed you that much, except Jay, he's been annoying everyone demanding to know when you were coming back." he told me pulling out. I looked at him.

"Jay's my brother right?" I asked. Harry nodded. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen, he's a year older then Daniel and Mary, there my brother and sister." He explained when I looked confused. I grinned.

"Let's go and meet the family then."

It was amazing how much the future had changed from what I had done. The house my family was living in was a cottage more than anything, it was beautiful, I followed Harry into the living room, and it was dark. I turned to face Harry confused when he flicked on the light.

"Surprise!"

I cried out in shock and then grinned as I saw my family stood there, my parents grinning the most.

"Sam!" I nearly fell back as someone rushed at me and hugged me, he looked up at me and I smiled and hugged him back.

"Hello Jay." I whispered before letting go and hugging my parents who held me as though they never wanted to let me go.

The moment I hugged them all the memories of what had happened in my life came flooding back, growing up in the castle while my father and his friends looked after me, my father the most, looking at my brothers face for the first time, starting school and actually being in my proper year and even better I still remembered what had happened when I travelled back, it was amazing and I was proud to be home with a family that cared for me.

**A/N: Ok, so the first chapters not the best, but it should get better I promise. **


	2. Surprises

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Surprises.

"So?" I asked my father as we started to clear up the surprise party. "Tell me what happened in this new future?"

"Well," my father said taking a stack of plates into the kitchen. "You're mother and I have always been together and I guess when it was time for you to go back to the future you sort of fell into a coma and your body restored itself, if you get what I mean." I nodded, I understood.

"Have you found any more of the Horcruxes?" I asked. He nodded.

"We found the Hufflepuff cup, well Bill Weasley found it, he works for Gringotts and it sort of came through the system. The snake's dead, curtsy of Harry." He said nodding towards Harry. I whirled to face him; he looked very red in the face.

"It was nothing…" he stammered. "Sirius is just making a big deal out of it."

"Harry," Ginny said coming into the room. "Stop being modest, that snake was going to kill us and you were amazing. I've never heard anyone learn parseltongue so fast."

"Parseltongue." I chocked, I glanced at Harry's head, he had no scar. Ginny nodded.

"Regulus was teaching it us, just in case," she told me before carrying on with the story. "Anyway the parseltongue confused the snake and Harry sliced its head of with the Gryffindor sword," she looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess Dumbledore had an inkling Voldermort would send the snake to kill us." Before smiling amused and helping Sirius with the dishes.

I looked at Harry he was watching Ginny's back a look of utter admiration on his face. I coughed, he looked at me startled, I raised an eyebrow and he blushed, I chuckled before turning towards the kitchen door and walked straight into someone who was coming through.

The guy I walked into was quite tall, not as tall as my dad, who's like six ft but whatever, but taller than me, which is quite an achievement because I five seven. He was well toned and had a few burns and scratches up his arm, he had red hair that wasn't short like Ron's but not long like Bill's either, it fell to just above his collar. His blue eyes, bright blue eyes I might mention, were crinkled down at me. This was when I realised I was on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice was deep and sent shivers down my spine. I nodded unable to speak and made to stand up only to find a hand in front of me, I took it and was pulled up by Mr. Hottie himself just as the door opened and my father walked through.

"Charlie," he trailed of he saw me being helped to my feet. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Walked into me, my fault." Charlie said looking at my dad. My dad laughed and said, ruffling my hair.

"You get more like your mother everyday."

"Dad." I muttered pushing his hand of my hair, he looked at me confused and then started to laugh again before walking into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before blushing as Charlie looked at me.

"You must be Samantha." He said looking at me with curious interest.

"Sam." I corrected. He smiled.

"My apologies, Sam. I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley, Ginny's brother." He said sticking out a hand. My eyes widened but I took his hand and shook it.

"Hi," I said breathlessly. "Don't you work in Romania?" I asked. He smiled nodding.

"Yeah, but I've got some time of what with Remus and Tonks's wedding." He explained.

"WEDDING!" I shrieked.

"Yeah," he looked amused. "Didn't you know…" he trailed of as I went barrelling into the kitchen and grabbed the front of Remus's robes.

"You're getting MARRIED and DIDN'T INFORM ME!" I shrieked at him shaking his robes, I guess I looked frightening as Remus seemed to shrink beneath my glare.

"Um… I… um… Sirius." He said looking at my father over his shoulder who was laughing slightly but shut up when I glowered at him, I released Remus and went up to my father who let out a yell like a frightened dog and ran for the garden with me chasing him yelling.

"I wake up and you don't even tell me that one of my best friends from the past I've just been stuck in is getting married! Get back here Sirius Orion Black!"

Finally I cornered him between the fence and a tree, he knew he was cornered and placed his hands over his head as though I was going to strike him. I did, slapping him on the arm; he moaned in pain and looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes that he always pulled. I groaned, whenever he did this I always felt bad for what I had done.

"I'm sorry Dad." I muttered. He grinned and stood up before hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"It's ok, sweetheart. You always were a softy for puppy dog eyes anyway. Oh, I think Tonks needs to talk to you about bridesmaids dressing." He said suddenly remembering. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Bridesmaid?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah, both Remus and Tonks requested it." I was stunned, never before had I been a bridesmaid.

"Where's Tonks?" I asked.

"At her parents, why…" he trailed of as I took my wand out of my pocket and apparated on the spot to Tonks parents house, only remembering where it was because of all the sudden memories that returned to me when I had hugged my parents.

**A/N: Second chapter, hope ****its better then the first. :D**


	3. The Dress

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!! I hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy :D**

The Dress.

As my feet touched the ground I heard a delighted scream and then nearly lost my balance as someone with bubblegum pink hair threw themselves at me. I managed to stay upright and hug the person, they pulled up and I came face to face with a grinning Tonks.

"You're back!" she cried. I nodded and was dragged into the house where a woman who looked like Bellatrix Black except with softer hair that was slightly lighter then hers, she smiled at me.

"It's nice to finally meet my cousins daughter." She said. I smiled, she was nice.

"Andromeda." I questioned. She nodded and looked me up and down.

"You look so much like Sirius, but you can tell who your mother is," she smiled and added. "Sam." On the end I grinned before turning to Tonks who was beaming brightly.

"So," I said. "What's this I hear about a wedding?" she grinned and pulled me upstairs. "It was nice to meet you!" I called back into the kitchen where Andromeda stood shaking her head at her daughters' antics.

Finally Tonks stopped pulling me and I gasped for carefully lay out before me was a huge wedding plan. There was a seating plan, a list of bridesmaids, a list of best mans and a list of guests. But the most precious object by far was the wedding dress that was hung on the back of the wardrobe door.

It brushed the floor slightly and had thin spaghetti like straps, it was pure white and was slim to the waist before ballooning out slightly, and little pearls decorated the top of the dress as well as the bottom of it. It was beautiful.

"Wow," I said walking over it to it and fingering it lightly. "It's gorgeous." Tonks smiled as I turned to her and said.

"Wait until you see your bridesmaid dress." And with that she walked out and came back carrying a black dress bag. I unzipped it and gasped at what was inside.

The dress fell to just below my knees; it was strappy and tight to my waist before flowing smoothly down the rest of the way. The neckline plunged slightly, not to much but enough to leave it to the imagination, the ruby red colour looked great with my dark hair and tanned skin.

"Try it on." Tonks urged. I did, it fit perfectly. "Wow," she said admiring me. "Boys are going to be falling over there feet to get within five meters of you.

"I hope so." I said thinking of Charlie Weasley.

The next day I was over at Tonks's parents, we were putting the final touches to the wedding. Tonks had ordered some white lilies for her wedding but she didn't want it all to be white so she had ordered some red roses to put in as well, the overall effect was beautiful, the bridesmaids (Ginny. Hermione, Lily, Cameron and I) would all be carrying a bunch of flowers that matched hers except different, one would be carrying red roses the other white roses. Mine would be red roses; Ginny has some white roses, as did Hermione. Lily also had red while my mother would be carrying a mixture of both.

Remus and his best men had joined us (Sirius and James of course) and were helping us send of the invitations. It had been decided that the wedding should be held in the burrow as that had the biggest garden, Molly whole heartedly agreed and was preparing the Burrow as we spoke, this probably explained why everyone of the Weasley children could be found either in Godric's Hollow with The Potters or at The Black's household in the countryside, Sirius also owned 12 Grimmauld Place but refused to live there because it was the house he grew up in, so he had given in to Regulus who with the help of his wife and Kreacher spruced it up and finally got rid of his mothers portrait as well as the elves head and now Sirius would actually step in the place at Christmas instead of dropping me and my mother of there like he usually did.

The wedding, it had been decided upon would be held in a fortnight, and I thought as I looked at the plans one last time, it would be a beautiful wedding.

It was funny how much my life had changed since I had gone back to the past and changed my future. For instance my mother and I were know richer then we had been, and while I never spent extravagantly I did treat myself and my friends from time to time. I was never really fond of spending money but when I had to I would, like now, I had to find Tonks and Remus the most exquisite most unique wedding gift and in an old wizarding shop I found it.

It was beautiful, the hair on it rippled in an invisible wind and the cubs jumped on the mother wolfs back while the dad wolf kept an eye on them, it really was exquisite and I knew Tonks would adore it and Remus would be pleased, or at least I hoped he would, but just in case I bought them a back up present as well, two tickets to see the Sound of Music on the West End stage in London, both of them I knew loved this muggle show and if they liked the first present then maybe me and a certain red head Weasley could go instead.

**A/N: So there you have it, the third chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I did writing it. Let me know in your review. :D**


	4. A sunset with Charlie

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

A sunset with Charlie.

Even though most of the Wedding was sorted Mrs. Weasley still needed help with the Burrow and because the children were mostly busy, in other words they would disappear to The Potters or The Black household, wherever Harry happened to be, whenever their mother mentioned she needed help, I found myself offering my services to Mrs. Weasley, who thanked me enormously and put me to work.

First of I was instructed to feed the chickens, which was quite an easy job, then I helped Molly with the washing, which I did at home with my own mother anyway, but then came the difficult part, de-gnomeing the garden and making it look like it was a neat tidy garden.

I had never de-gnomed a garden in my whole life and let me tell you it was hard. They were slightly dim, the gnomes, because the minute they knew that the de-gnoming had started they would pop up from there hiding places and watch so it was quite easy to find them but ever so difficult to get rid of them.

The first one I picked up bit me, I cried out in pain and threw the hand he was biting forwards, and surprisingly he flew about fifty foot in the air before landing in the field opposite the Burrow. I looked at the hand that had been bitten and saw two puncture marks out of which blood was seeping slowly through. There was a chuckle from behind me and I whirled round to see Charlie Weasley stood against the gate that led back to the house.

"Nice try," he said when I noticed him. He stood and walked towards me. "But you want to grab them by there ankles, like this, see," and with that he bent down seized a gnome by it's ankle, twirled it around his head like a lasso and then let loose, I watched as it flew into the air and landed about fifty feet or so away. He turned to face me. "Twirl them round your head first," he instructed. "Makes 'em dizzy so they find it harder to get back in."

I nodded and seized a gnome by his ankles, he squealed at me, but I ignored him and instead swung him around my head before letting him go. I could hear him cursing me as he flew through the air and landed ten feet in front of the gnome Charlie had thrown. Charlie let out a low whistle and then grinned at me. "Competition to see who can throw the gnomes the furthest?" he asked. I grinned back and nodded, I was never one to turn down a challenge and soon the air was thick with flying gnomes.

"Wow," Charlie panted as we finished. "Your good." He told me. I smiled graciously and replied with,

"Your not so bad yourself." He grinned and slumped into the grass, he patted the patch next to him and I sat down.

"Beautiful day," he said looking up at the sky, I nodded and looked as well; the sun was setting making the sky orange, red and pink. "We can watch the sunset better from that tree." He said pointing to an old oak that towered over the wall in the corner of the garden.

"I can't," I told him. "I promised your mother I'd get the garden sorted." He grinned and stood up.

"No need to worry about that," He said pulling out his wand and as I stood on my feet, he flicked it and I watched amazed as the grass shot back into the ground. "Now how about that sunset?" he asked turning to face me and that was how I found myself in the next moment climbing a tree with Charlie Weasley. "There you go," he said helping me with the last part of the climb. "Now isn't that beauty?" he asked as we turned to watch the sun. "You don't get many sunsets like this in Romania, not this beautiful anyway." He said smiling.

"Do you miss Romania?" I asked. He nodded and turned to face me.

"I miss my friends and the dragons, but I like being back in England. It's good for me, I don't visit often." He informed me. I nodded and turned my head back to the sunset, it was now slowly falling behind the hill the other side of the village.

"What about you?" he asked. I turned to face him confused. "Do you like living in England?" he asked. I nodded smiling.

"Yeah, England's beautiful, you should see the sunset down on the beach in Devon, it's sensational," I told him. "The water reflects the sun and it makes it seem like the ocean is on fire, it just makes you feel warm and happy inside." I told him. He nodded and turned back to the sunset. For the rest of the evening we sat watching the sunset in the peaceful and blissful silence.

The minute the sunset it was pitch black and we carefully had to find our way down the tree, Charlie went first and was directing me down the tree, when with out warning my foot slipped from the branch I was stood on, I screamed as I dangled in the air, my arm clinging onto a not very steady branch while Charlie hurried to get to the bottom so he could reach his wand, he had just touched the ground when the branch creaked under my weight and finally with a sickening crack it broke and I tumbled to earth only instead of landing with a sickening crunch I landed softly in someone's arms, someone's strong smooth arms. Charlie's arms.

"Jeez," he said as he looked down upon me. "Are you ok, Sam?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked concerned. "Your shaking." It was true I was shaking but not from fear but from laughter, I had been holding it in but finally came bubbling out. Charlie probably thought I was mad but I didn't care.

"I always seem to be falling," I explained through giggles. He nodded smiling and soon he too was shaking with laughter. We dropped to the floor laughing and after finally calming down we lay looking up at the sky that twinkled with diamonds. I sighed and turned to face Charlie. "This has been an amazing day," I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Charlie." I whispered, he took my hand in his and kissed it before turning back to the stars still holding my hand. I smiled and turned back to gaze at the stars.

**A/N: Fourth chapter up. I guess we can see who Sam fancies. :D. Hope you liked it. :D**


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

The Wedding

I woke up in my room yawning, after gazing at the stars till nearly midnight with Charlie we had decided it would be best to get some sleep as the wedding was to be held the next day. Charlie, being the gentlemen he had been bought up to be, apparated with me to my house and after kissing my hand and biding me good night he turned on his heel and apparated back to the Burrow. Smiling stupidly I had apparated into my room, changed into my night clothes and gone to bed.

The sun shone down brightly as I apparated to Tonks parents' house where the bride and the bridesmaids would be preparing, the men at Godric's Hollow.

I had just got into my dress when I heard Tonks's mum discussing escorts. "Sirius will be with you Cameron, of course," she said addressing my mother. "Lily you'll be with James. Hermione'll be with… Ron? Oh yes and Ginny? Harry, good choice. And Sam?" she asked turning to me. I looked taken aback.

"Escorts?" I asked. Andromeda sighed.

"Never mind, dear," she said. "I'm sure either Fred or George will kindly escort you if you ask one of them when we get there." she told me. I nodded, I knew who I really wanted and it wasn't either of the Weasley twins.

Whereas the men were apparating to the wedding the woman were going to be driven to the ceremony by Ted, Dora's father. We arrived outside the Burrow and were immediately ushered in by Mrs. Weasley. Sirius, James, Harry and Ron were all stood waiting for their respected people.

"Where's your escort?" my father asked.

"I don't have one." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sure one of my sons will be happy to escort you," Mrs. Weasley said. "Let me just go and get one." And with that she bustled out of the kitchen and into the garden. Minutes later she reappeared beaming and following her was… Charlie Weasley. He looked shocked when he saw me but then a grin appeared over his face as he walked over to me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, I blushed but smiled as he linked arms with me.

"Where's Jay, Mary and Dan?" asked Mrs. Weasley distractedly.

"There up on the podium with Remus." Sirius replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded, patted her hair and finally left the kitchen and went into the garden. A few minutes later the band struck.

"Show time." Ted said from behind me as he placed his veil over his daughters head; I turned and gave Tonks a quick wink before following Ginny and Harry out into the garden with Charlie by my side grinning the whole time.

The wedding was beautiful, Remus was practically beaming as Tonks walked down the isle towards him, she looked beautiful in her dress, she had changed her hair so that it was a long flowy blonde and her eyes sparkled like crystals.

The vows that Remus and Tonks said I knew came straight from their hearts, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Andromeda dabbed her eyes with a tissue and when Jay came forwards with Mary and Dan each holding a ring on a cushion and gave them each a ring I could see my parents, Lily and James beaming with pride.

By the end of the service even my own eyes were damp from the serenity and the beauty of it all.

"Well that was lovely," Charlie said as he led me over to a table. "Tonks and Remus make a beautiful couple." He said looking over to where a crowd of wizards and witches stood congratulating the newly married couple. I smiled and nodded. I had just sat down when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned to see my father stood there.

"May I have this Father Daughter dance?" he asked. I smiled and curtsied before handing him my hand. Ted and Tonks were already twirling around the floor and everyone waited a respected five minutes before joining in, Mr. Weasley with Ginny, James with Mary, Regulus with Lucie and then me with my father. We twirled gracefully around the dance floor and when the song finished we clapped politely before Fred interrupted my father to ask if he could have a dance, Sirius allowed it and soon me and Fred were of dancing until we were interrupted by George, then Bill, Harry, my brother, James and even Remus.

I was dancing with a distant cousin of Remus's when Charlie interrupted. The man bowed and kissed my hand before walking off and Charlie took his place.

"I'll show you a real dance." He whispered. He nodded to the conductor of the band who nodded and a waltz like tune began, Charlie was an amazing dancer, we twirled around the floor and I felt like I was dancing on air, we did spins and lifts, he picked me up as though I weighed nothing, soon we were the only people left on the dance floor, everyone had stopped dancing to watch, finally the music stopped and Charlie finished the dance by twirling me into him and holding me there.

I was looking deeply into his eyes and he was staring back that I didn't know other people were there until the clapping broke through. Blushing I looked away and curtsied to the crowd before walking over to my seats with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"That was beautiful, honey." My mother whispered tears in her eyes as Tonks and Remus stepped up for their first dance as a married couple I thanked her and turned to watch them dance. Halfway through the dance I felt a hand rest over my shoulder, I jumped slightly and was surprised to see that it was Charlie's arm that lay across my shoulders. I smiled and moved my chair slightly closer to him, accidentally brushing him, he noticed but kept his eyes on the dance floor, the back of his neck, I noticed, had turned red.

**A/N: Not as good as JKR's description for Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I hope it's good.**** Oh and just so you know it's only Harry's sixth year that's about to start. Please review to let me know what you think. :D**


	6. Questions asked

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Questions asked.

The next day was a lazy day, my father stayed in bed, he had a terrible hangover from the amount of champagne he and James had downed, my mother was still asleep, she hadn't drunk as much but I knew she wouldn't get out of bed till noon, she was exhausted. Even my brother stayed in bed, I however was up before the crack of dawn and cooking my own breakfast, after getting washed and dressed I left a note on the fridge for my parents explaining where I was before I apparated to the Burrow.

Instead of going inside the house I headed for the back garden where the oak tree sat to find to my surprise someone sat there, it was Charlie.

"Hey," he said smiling when he saw me standing at the base; he had obviously heard the snapping of twigs beneath my feet. As I reached the branch he was on he took my hand and pulled me up along side him. He was wearing a thin t-shirt with his pyjama bottoms that hung dangerously low at his waist. His face was bathed in the fiery glow of the sunrise, he seemed at peace. "You ok?" he asked looking at me, his head cocked to one side. I nodded and turned to watch the sun rise.

"I love the sun rise after a really exciting day," I whispered. "It calms me."

"Me too." He replied. I looked at him, he was leaning back slightly, one leg rested on the branch we were sat on while the other swung over the edge of the branch. He was facing the sun. Together in silence we watched it rise, once it had fully risen, Charlie moved.

"Mum'll be cooking breakfast," he said looking at his watch then at me. "You're welcome to join us." I opened my mouth to reply when my stomach growled. Charlie laughed, "I take that as a yes." He said grinning. He made to clamber down but seemed to remember the last time we had done this, for he stopped and offered me his hand.

"Apparate to the bottom." He said as I looked at him confused. I nodded and grasped his hand, a second later we were at the bottom of the tree. "This way." He said and led me into the Burrows kitchen.

I had been to the Burrow before on many occasions but I had never been for breakfast. The kitchen smelt of a mixture of bacon, sausages, egg, toast and honey, it was a lovely smell, one that filled my nostrils.

"Mum," called Charlie as we entered. "We have a guest for breakfast." There was a clatter of feet on the stairs and Mrs. Weasley appeared, she beamed as she saw me.

"Sam," she said bustling over. "How lovely to see you, parents still I bed?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled before turning to the stove, seconds later Charlie and I were sat at the table eating our breakfast. We had just finished when the rest of the Weasley family emerged. Bill came first, his hair hung lose and he was yawning slightly.

"Morning mum," he said kissing his mother lightly on the cheek before nodding to Charlie and me and sitting down. Ginny came next looking exhausted, she too kissed her mother, nodded at me and sat down next to Bill where her head promptly slumped into her hands.

Fred and George came next, there hair stuck up in odd angels but the minute they saw me, two identical mischievous grins spread across there face and they too sat at the table and began to feast on the breakfast their mother had cooked for them. Last was Ron, he looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep and the minute he sat down his head was on the table and he was asleep.

I smiled amused, thanked Mrs. Weasley for breakfast and after turning down the protests from Fred, George and Ginny that I shouldn't leave but should stay, it ended with Mrs. Weasley making Charlie go home with me to make sure I got there safely, this was fine by me and together we apparated to my house where my parents were now up and after saying hello to my parents, he kissed my hand and with a turn of his heel apparated back to the Burrow.

"So," my father said as we sat in the living room, he and my mother nursing cups of tea, Jay was still in bed. "I guess you want to know more about Voldermort?" he asked. I nodded and my father looked at my mother who nodded and he turned back to me. "Well," he said sitting up slightly. "He's on the run. Nobody has seen him since he tried to kill your brother, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys children a couple of months ago…" he trailed of as I jumped up.

"He what!" I roared.

"Honey," my mother said. "He said tried, that's when the snake attacked them, sweetheart."

"Oh," I sat down. "But Harry finished the snake didn't he?" My parents nodded.

"What I was trying to say was," my father said continuing. "That nobody has seen him since, we've got the Order on the look out for him, but we haven't spotted him and we're all on strict instructions that if we see him we're to only kill him as a last resort, Dumbledore doesn't want any of us tortured by what we've done. and he specifically doesn't want the younger lot of the Order, that's be you, Harry, Hermione and The Weasley children, using the unforgivable curses if you don't have to," he paused and took a sip of his tea before continuing, "In fact Stunning him is the best option you've got, either that or Expelliarmus, which Harry seems to be especially good at, I must say."

"So," I said trying to grasp everything I had just been told. "Dumbledore's teaching us to fight?" I asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Harry is, he's faced up to Voldermort throughout the years, what with the Philosophers stone, the chamber of secrets, Voldermort got some seventh year Slytherin to get him into school and released the basilisk capturing Ginny in the process, third year wasn't much, just that Harry came face to face with Peter," Sirius's face twisted to one of disgust. "Fourth year, that was the Triwizard tournament with the fake Professor Moody, then fifth year he set up Dumbledore's army. You remember don't you?" he asked. I nodded, these had happened before I changed the future.

"But how come Lily and James aren't dead then?" I asked. "Because in my old past that's what they were."

"Because Voldermort has been too weak to attack Harry," my father explained. "He's had to use his cronies to do it for him. Both parties, good and evil have only just found out about the prophecy, well Dumbledore knew about it, and informed James and Lily but told them not to worry because as he told them, even though Snape knew, Voldermort couldn't do much about it, he wasn't strong enough, but he could send his minions after him, which was what he did."

"So you mean," I said, the words finally sinking in. "Harry's got to finish of Voldermort." My father nodded. "Does he know?" I asked. Again, my father nodded.

"Dumbledore's been giving him private lessons and letting him join in practice battle with the older members of the Order who are more experienced then he is, and he's allowed to carry on Dumbledore's army and train the younger generation to battle with Voldermort." My father told me, he looked slightly proud that his godson was doing this.

"So," I said drawing my wand. "When does practice start?" I asked. My father grinned and replied with,

"That's my girl."

**A/N: Ok, so maybe it's a bit confusing, but in cliff notes version, Sam did change the future so that Voldermort was weak by getting rid of some of the Horcruxes, however, the prophecy still exists, but because Snape found out about it**** and told Voldermort who can't do much, he's sent cronies to do it for him, which results in what Harry experienced in the past where his parents had died. **

**This is basically what Sirius is saying, but just in case you're still confused I thought I'd explain it again. Hope you aren't confused. :D**


	7. The Fire

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

The Fire.

"Ok," Harry said as he stood on the podium in front of us. We were all crowded in the Great Hall, it would be difficult for all the years to come in so Dumbledore had arranged it so that Harry only had from fifth years up on a certain day, and from first to fourth years another day. Even though there were quite a lot of people here, they still listened to Harry, which was probably because the older members of the Order, like Me, The Weasleys except Ginny and Ron who were still at school, as was Harry, were there to help Harry with discipline control.

"Today," he continued. "We're going to be practising battling against Dementors," a mutter went through the group, Harry waited till they had fallen silent before continuing. "Because I can't bring real Dementors in, I have, with the help of Hermione," everyone turned to face Hermione who blushed. "And some other members of the Order, managed to charm a couple of boggarts so that they can only turn into Dementors when I open these chests," He said indicating to a couple of chests that were rattling behind him. "Please split into groups of four as I don't have enough to go around for everyone." He said.

There was a mild chatter as we split into groups, I found myself with Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. I scanned the room and saw that Charlie was with Hermione, a seventh year Ravenclaw who I knew to be Thomas Johnston and another girl I didn't know. He caught my eye and grinned before going to help Harry with the trunks.

Soon everyone was casting Expecto Pantronum spells. Nobody had any real good ones, then it was my turn.

"Expecto Pantronum!" I cried as the Dementor glided towards me, a beautiful dragon sprang from my wand and flew at the Dementor which disappeared before flying round the hall once, many people had stopped to watch it before it disappeared.

"Excellent!" cried Harry clapping. He grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up and I received a high five from Ginny who was next.

"Expecto Pantronum!" she cried a sleek looking vixen appeared and pounced at the Dementor, soon the hall was full of beautiful and handsome patronises. I glanced over at Charlie to see him battling the Dementor, his Patronus was a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail, too. I smiled to myself before turning back to Harry who was calling for order.

After the Dementors Harry made us split into pairs within our group, I was partnered with Ginny and Neville had Seamus, and we were duelling. Neville quickly overpowered Seamus, but Ginny and I were still duelling, I was quicker and slightly more skilled then Ginny but she still had good aim and some pretty good curses. Harry stopped the duel between us and called it a draw. It was then decided we should have a competition within our groups and the two who won the most would go on to battle the two who won in everyone else's group and then the ten who won that would battle each other and the two who won that would battle each other and the winner would battle Harry.

Ginny and I won our group and were battling against, Hermione and Charlie who had won there's, Ron and a seventh year, Luna and Bill, and twelve other people. Soon it was down to the final ten which included me, Ginny, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Bill. Then it was just me and Bill.

Bill was good, in fact he was very good. For a person who spent most of his time as a curse breaker for Gringotts bank he was a very good dueller. He and I were battling so hard that Harry had made the others back against the wall. Suddenly I slipped and a curse that Bill had shot narrowly missed me, but I landed hard on my right shoulder, I cried out in pain as it dislocated but waved Harry away who moved towards me, Bill looked worried and lowered his wand. I swapped wand hands and stood up, I aimed a curse at him and Bill ducked just in time. He looked back at me, my shoulder was hanging weirdly and tears were streaming down my face from the pain but I was determined to battle.

Finally I won, but only because Bill was going easy on me with my dislocated shoulder, he says he wasn't but I don't believe him. This meant I had to duel Harry. Harry though made sure that I wanted to battle, I told him once my shoulder was back in my socket I'd be fine. He nodded and after I got Hermione to fix it I was back on the floor ready to floor Harry.

Let me tell you now, Harry Potter is good. I don't mean good as in he can duel, I mean good as in he will wipe the floor with you good. He had been taught well and I was nearly caught of guard with some of the spells he conjured. We were pretty evenly matched until he conjured a ring of fire around me. That's when everything went pear shaped.

It wasn't Harry's fault, he had no idea how scared I was of fire, it had been in my old past when my mother was dead and my father didn't know I existed, there had been a fire in the orphanage I was bought up in and it had killed a load of people except the few who were in my room because of the magic I could do. The ministry had to wipe there memories of the incident, but there had been one little girl in my room who had died, she was only three at the time and ever since I have been scared of fire, even now in my different future even though the fire never happened I'm still terrified.

So there I was stood in that ring of fire and Harry was expecting me to put it out, the flames were getting higher and nearing me, Harry then started to shout at me to apparate out as he realised I wasn't putting it out, he then started to put it out. I raised my wand and trembling said,

"Ag… ag… Agumenti!" but instead of water pouring out to put out the fire, the fire rose higher and the memories of the fire back in the orphanage flooded back. I could hear people screaming and Harry's voice the loudest telling me to get out but I couldn't.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I hope you liked it. Leave a review. :D**

**Thanks to everyone who leaft me a review!! I really apreciate it!! Wacky Wizard :D**


	8. He likes me

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

**A/n: I've updated with three chapters!! Hope you like!! :D**

He likes me.

Tears streamed down my face as the fire enclosed around me, the flames were so high that no-one could see me anymore. Suddenly a bright white light landed in front of me, it was a Hungarian Horntail Patronus, Charlie's.

"Sam," it spoke with his voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Apparate out, now, Dumbledore's lifted the charm temporarily anyway. Come on."

"I… I…" I sobbed. "I can't." I told the Patronus, the Patronus bowed it's head and flew back to it's owner, next second I heard someone apparate next to me and arms encircled me, I sobbed into them and a second later we apparated out.

As I lifted my head from my savours chest I could see a bunch of Professors putting out the water, Harry was helping them. Finally the fire went leaving a big burn in the middle of the Great Hall. I watched as McGonagall said something to Harry who nodded and came over.

"Harry," I sobbed as he knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry I didn't… didn't mean to get you… in… in trouble." I was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"It's ok," Harry said soothingly. "But why didn't you just apparate out?" he asked.

"I'm... I… was… scared… I'm afraid… of fire." I chocked between my sobs. I saw Harry's face fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I would never have used that spell if I had known."

"Didn't want you to think less of me." I muttered. I heard Harry chuckle and felt his hand squeeze mine.

"I could never think of less of you," he told me. "You're one of the bravest people I know, you saved my parents life." He whispered. I smiled watery at him before burying my face in my saviour's shirt.

"I've got her." A male's voice said, a male voice that sent shivers down my spine. He scooped me up and stood up and carried me from the hall as though I weighed nothing and down to the lake where he placed me down under the shady willow tree I had cried under when I went back to my parents time. I sat with my knees to my chest and wiped my face on the back of my hand.

"Here," Charlie said handing me a handkerchief. I smiled weakly at him, thanked him and wiped my face. "Are you ok?" he asked sliding down the trunk to sit next to me. I nodded.

"Sorry for crying into your shirt." I told him. He waved it away.

"Ah, it's ok. I can always wash it," he said smiling. "What's more important is that your safe and sound." I nodded and he put an arm round me, I automatically cuddled up to him and we stared across the lake together.

It was while we were doing this that a thought occurred to me and I turned to face Charlie.

"Why did you rescue me?" I asked.

"Hu?" he asked looking down at me. I repeated my question. He smiled and replied with, "Because I didn't want you to die." He said.

"Yeah I bet Harry didn't want me to die yet he didn't rescue me." I told him. Charlie looked down at me.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I shook my head and he sighed before turning to face the lake, he muttered something.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked moving in closer and resting a hand on his chest. He looked down at it for a minute or two before looking at me. I looked straight back at him.

"Because I like you." He whispered, the back of his neck turning red. A smile spread across my face.

"I like you too Charlie, but do you like me as a friend or more than?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and I raised one back, he laughed before he removed his arm from around me, I thought I had made a terrible mistake before I found myself lying on the earth, Charlie on top of me, his lips upon mine kissing me in a way I had never been kissed before. Oh, I've been kissed believe me, I may not be the prettiest girl on the block but I have kissed guys before, but none of them met Charlie's standards, it's like if there was a book on kissing, he had not only read it, he had devoured it, just like he was devouring my lips with his. Finally he pulled out.

"What does that tell you?" he asked; his breath was ragged, even more ragged than mine.

"This." I replied and began kissing him again, he didn't protest and he picked me up and placed me against the tree trunk still kissing me and then his arms were around my waist and he was picking me up, my legs wrapped round his hips and my hands were around his neck running through the back of his hair. Finally after what seemed like hours he tore his lips away from mine and resting his forehead against mine said,

"Do you want to go out with me?" I nodded and he kissed me again, one of his hands creeping up my shirt towards my chest when someone called my name and he dropped me like I was a hot potato. "Oh god, sorry." He said helping me back up. I nodded and looked round the tree to see my brother Jay running towards us, mentally I cursed him; he had just interrupted one of the best moments of my life.

"Sam," he cried as he reached me. "They found him."

"Who's him?" I asked confused; let me tell you Charlie's kisses had left my brain scrambled.

"_Him_" he repeated and then I knew. They had found Voldermort.

**A/N: Ok, so maybe slightly rushed. Hope you like it. :D**


	9. Arguments

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Arguments.

_They had found him,_ the words kept circling in my head numbing my whole body as the three of us rushed up to Hogwarts and to the Great Hall where my parents and the rest of the Order stood. Dumbledore and some other teachers were instructing students to stay in their houses. I hurried over to my parents.

"You said you found Voldermort?" I asked. They nodded. "Are we going after him?" My father shook his head.

"Your mother and I are going, you're staying here, while Dumbledore away you will be needed to look after the school." I nodded.

"Is Harry staying?" I asked. My father shook his head.

"He's coming with us."

"What!" I yelled, several students turned to face us. "He's sixteen years old! You're willing to put your own godsons' life in danger but not your own child's, who by the way is eighteen and not at school anymore!" I was furious and he knew it. "Who helped you find and destroy Horcruxes, me not him!" I screamed pointing a shaking finger at Harry. "Voldermort wants his head and you're going to hand it to him on a silver platter." I hissed. By this point everyone in the hall was staring at us.

"Sam," my dad said his voice dangerously low. "You know the reason why Harry has to come."

"What?" my voice had become shrill. "Because he's the chosen one," I made quotation with my fingers as I said this. "Baloney, Voldermort kill him the minute he sees him and there's nothing you can do about it. I'll admit Harry's escaped a lot of things to do with Voldermort. But he's never had to deal with Bellatrix." The hall made a collective gasp, everyone knew that with Voldermort if you were quick enough you could escape and if he did kill you, at least he killed you quick and simple. Bellatrix on the other hand loved to toy with her captures before ending there life in the cruellest way possible. Nobody who had been captured by Bellatrix had survived.

The hall watched as I tore my cloak of me and pulled down my top to show my father a scar that ran across the top of my chest where my heart was. I watched as his eyes widened and from next to him my mother gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"That's what she did to me, the night we saved mum, remember." Sirius looked at me, his eyes were full of anger but he spoke calmly.

"Regardless," he told me. "You will do as I say and stay here."

"I am not a houself!" I screeched.

"Nobody's saying…" my mother started but I cut her off.

"He is," I said pointing an accusing finger at my father. "I'm not twelve I am of age!" My father and I glared at each other, we were both angry, you could have cut the tension with a knife. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whirled round to see Charlie stood there.

"Your father wants to make sure you stay safe," he told me.

"Oh yeah, so Harry doesn't have a choice, he has to die because my father doesn't want him safe?" I asked.

"You know Harry has no choice, he had no choice the minute he was born, but thanks to you, he has a chance to live." He informed me. I glowered at him. "If you won't do it for your father, do it for me," he said so only I could hear, my face softened. "I've only just got you, don't make me loose you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Promise you'll come back?" he smiled and replied with.

"I promise." I turned to face my father.

"Fine, I'll stay," he looked relieved. "But only if you and the others come back in one piece, because if you don't I'll bring you back from the dead so I can kill you myself." My father laughed and hugged me, he kissed the top of my head and then bought my mother in.

"I promise." He whispered. I smiled and turned to the rest of the hall.

"Fifth years to seventh years are to stay here, prefects are to return the younger years to there respected houses, that way the younger lot will be protected, then you will return." The prefects nodded and began to lead the younger half of the school back towards there respected houses, meanwhile The Weasleys were hugging Ginny goodbye and tell her to stay safe and listen to me. I watched as my parents walked over towards the other members of the Order.

"Harry!" I called, he turned and I beckoned him, he came and I hugged him. "Promise me you'll be safe." I told him. He nodded and hugged me in return before returning to the older members of the Order. I smiled and turned to see Charlie walking over, I ran at him and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"Remember your promise Charlie Weasley." I told him. He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I will." He replied before kissing me softly on the lips and joining the other members of the Order who were now trooping towards the grounds, where the gates lay. I watched them go sadly before turning towards the group who had remained and was surprised to see my brother along with Mary and Dan had stayed.

"Excuse me." I said walking towards them. "What the hell do you think you are doing, go back to Gryffindor Tower immediately." I said pointing my arm towards the Entrance Hall. All three of them shook there heads and looked at me, my brother looked straight at me, his eyes blazing.

"We want to help." He said. I sighed.

"Fine, but the minute any danger approach you go back to Gryffindor Tower, you hear." They nodded.

Suddenly there was a big bang from the grounds and a skinny fifth year Ravenclaw came running back her fellow Prefects following behind her.

"Death Eaters in the castle." She panted.

**A/N: Ok, slightly better chapter, or so I hope. Let me know by leaving a review. :D**


	10. Let Battle commence

Disclaimer: JKR wrote it

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it. I just play around with the characters.**

Let Battle Commence

"Shut the doors!" I cried running towards the doors, a couple of seventh years with me, together we managed to shut the doors and deadlock them. "Sixth Year," I said turning to face the group. "Seal of every entrance," they nodded and hurried of. "Fifth years, except Prefects, send the owls of we need back up." The fifth years nodded and left. "Prefects, return to your towers and protect your common rooms. Seal of anyone getting in unless they are in your house." The prefects nodded. I turned to Jay, Mary and Dan. "Go and help your prefects." They nodded and followed the Prefects. I turned to the remaining Seventh years. "You lot, follow me." And with that I ran up the staircase and didn't stop till we reached some windows that were high above the grounds but easy to shot hexes out of and hit people on target with.

We looked out of the windows and saw around two dozen Death Eaters walking towards the castle, leading them were Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy.

"The bastard," I hissed. "You five," I said pointing to a couple of small seventh years. "You stay here and aim curses," they nodded and went to the window. "The rest of you, onto the grounds with me." They nodded and followed me down the stairs where we were met by the sixth and fifth years.

"I alerted Hagrid," Ginny said. "He's gone to get Grawp and Fawkes has come to help." I looked up and saw Fawkes flying towards us, he swooped round the group once before settling on my shoulder. He allowed me to pet him before I turned to face the rest of them.

"Let's do this." I said before turning towards the doors and opening them. The minute they were open I gave the order and the years that were helping streamed towards the Deatheaters who some of were sending curses back up to the people in the tower window.

While others went and battled with Death Eater they did not know I myself went straight for Bellatrix and Lucius, Ginny followed heading straight for Draco who sneered when he saw her and drew his wand instantly. I marched towards Bellatrix and Lucius both looked surprised to see me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Neville aim a curse at Lucius who only managed to duck in time before going after Neville leaving me with Bellatrix.

"You," she hissed her voice full of venom. "Who the hell are you!" she demanded.

"Your cousin's daughter." I replied. Her eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"The blood traitors daughter, how fitting, I came looking for him but instead I have you," She drew her wand and pointed it at me; I too drew a wand and took my duelling stance. "You will die." She hissed.

"Bring it." I told her.

She slashed her wand through the air as though it was a knife she was going to stab me with. I managed to deflect the spell and sent one of my own firing back. Soon we were in fierce battle. Bellatrix had good skills I would give her that, but she didn't know that I had been training to battle her; while my father was busy I would secretly train with my mother. We were evenly matched, but there was one thing she would use that I never would, the cruciatus curse. She used it now,

"Crucio!" she screamed, my whole body was in pain but I was determid not to let it show that she was hurting me, my body fell from the mass of pain but still I didn't scream. "Scream, girl, scream!" she cried. "I want to hear your pain!" she did it again, the pain was agony and tears splashed from my eyes, she let out a howl of delight and did it again, this time the pain was so excoriating I screamed out, this caused Bellatrix to howl with laughter until she screamed and the pain stopped, I looked up slightly from my position on the floor and saw Fawkes flying at Bellatrix and scratching her, I lifted my wand and cried weakly,

"Expelliarmus!" her wand flew out of her hand and a hand caught it, it was Ginny. She then pointed her own wand at Bellatrix and ropes sprang around her bounding her, a gag appeared and with one final flick Bellatrix was stunned.

"Are you ok?" asked Ginny helping me to my feet. I nodded and pointed my wand at Bellatrix she levitated into the air.

"Get Neville." I said hoarsely. Ginny nodded and a Patronus appeared from her wand and headed up the grounds, minutes later Neville was at our side.

"Another Deatheater," he said. "Cool, we've got a whole lot of them tied up inside the castle." He pointed his own wand and Bellatrix followed him and together the three of us walked up to the castle me leaning on Ginny for support.

We entered the Great Hall to find Madam Pomfrey fixing the wounded, some were badly wounded but thankfully there were no deaths, not even in the Deatheaters had there been any deaths. I scanned the hall and to my surprise saw Harry helping with the wounded. If Harry was here that meant the other members of the Order had returned. I looked round and sure enough there was Dumbledore.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked Ginny. I couldn't see him. "Gin, where's Charlie?"

"Sh, don't worry," she said leading me towards Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sure he's fine." She placed me down carefully on one of the many beds that were usually in the Hospital Wing.

"Gin," I said. "Get Charlie, please." She nodded and darted of into the crowd of people just as Madam Pomfrey came over.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she saw me shaking all over and with deep cuts up my body.

"Cruciatus curse." I replied.

"What!" I heard a voice. I looked up expecting Charlie, but found my father instead. "Who?!" he demanded.

"Bellatrix," I replied. My father looked furious. "But I got her, she's tied up with the other Deatheaters." My father's anger faded and he leaned down and kissed me on the head.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered. I smiled back before taking some of the medicine that Madam Pomfrey gave me, it slid down my throat as though it was oil, it tasted disgusting but the effect was immediate. I sat up feeling slightly better, I knew it would take time for the wounds to heal, but Madam Pomfrey had done them up pretty well. My father offered me a hand but I declined it and took small steps, there was no pain except that of the cuts I had received.

"Sam!" called a voice. "Sam!" I looked up and saw Charlie hurrying towards me, his face was pale and he had a deep cut across his face. "Sam." He said as he reached me and to my surprise he wrapped his arms around my waist and lent down kissing me passionately as though he thought he would have never seen me again, he did all this in front of my father, who was gawping as we pulled out. My mother who had also seen the whole thing came over and dragged my father away, he managed to say,

"We're going to have a talk young lady." Before being swallowed up by the rest of the order. I looked at Charlie, the back of his neck was slightly red but he was smiling.

"Gin told me that Bellatrix had attacked you," he whispered. "Sam, I was so scared, I thought you were dead." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm not and neither are you, thank god." I told him. He grinned and leaning down again crashed his lips against mine and gave me a kiss that made tingles go down my spine and curl my toes, his kiss soothed my aching joints and the pain I had received from the battle, it was defiantly _the_ best kiss ever.

Today was a day to celebrate. Voldermort was dead, the Deatheaters were on there way to Azkaban and Charlie and I were together. I asked Harry how Voldermort how he had died and the rest of us who had not been at the battle were eager to know as well. So Harry told us how Voldermort had told them about the Deatheaters he had sent to Hogwarts and how when we returned that Deatheaters would rule the school, how more Deatheaters had appeared and how a furious battle had raged with Voldermort going straight for Harry. How Voldermorts own killing curse had backfired upon his owner leaving him dead and how the Deatheaters had fled when they saw there master dead upon the floor, all in all it was a battle to remember.

**A/N: Just so you know, there will be another sequel to this story called Sam and Charlie: Together forever. Enjoy. :D Oh, one more thing. It will be rated M because there's one saucy chapter.**


End file.
